Defying fate
by shadow blade alpha
Summary: Makoto is fated to die becomeing the seal. With a little help and some luck, he will live to be old. Of course there will be some.. complications
1. Chapter 1

**Author: hello guys and gals, welcome to defying fate. Anyways this will not be updated frequently but I will continue this story. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Makoto's POV

I was floating above Tartarus, my friends watching as battle Nyx at her strongest. I felt the pull to become the seal on the door of death. Not happening, at least I won't be alone in the endeavor

Two sounds of running feet echo. "What!?" Nyx yelled in confusion.

*SMASH* *SMASH*

"IZANAGI!" One voice yelled.

"TOTH!" An older voice yelled.

My cousin twice removed, Yu Narukami floated up left to me. He had sliver hair with silver eyes. He wore an untucked white dress shirt with a black coat and black slacks. A figure with a metal mask, a trench coat and a spear stood behind him.

To the right was a family friend Seto Ketsueki. He wore a white lab coat that had some spots of something on it with a black shirt underneath and some pants. Red eyes were paired with red hair which was messy as all hell. A figure who looked like him but green and with a book floated next to him.

"What's this? You think two more fools will change the outcome?" Nyx asked tauntingly.

"No I don't think that two more fools will change my fate but, two more wild cards?" I asked. A huge grin crossed my face that rivaled Igor's. "You have no chance in hell." I said evilly.

"Impossible!" Nyx yelled, fear started to creep into her voice.

"It's not impossible just a really small chance that three wild cards are in one area." Seto explained casually.

"Human can do the impossible and really? Is it hard to believe that three wild cards are in one city?" Yu commented.

I held my SEES pistol to my temple. "Sorry Nyx but you won't claim the world today." I said. I pulled the trigger and the sound of shattered glass echoed. Yu crushed his card and Seto clapped his hands together, like he was praying.

"We will lead the world into a new era! An era of understanding!" Messiah, my strongest and newest persona declared as Izanagi and Toth took up positions behind Messiah.

"WILD TRINTY!" We yelled at once.

Rewind

As soon as I stepped out on the monorail, everything was tinged green. Everything that ran on electricity stopped working. I sighed.

"It's that time again." I said.

"It seems that way Makoto." Orpheus commented. I've known about him since a family friend visited me and my a cousin of mine.

"Keep me posted on the shadow's activities and is Thanatos awake?" I asked adjusting my silent headphones.

"Very well and no he is asleep." Orpheus said as he retreated into the sea of my soul to quickly check on my second persona.

I started to walk as I ignored the coffins that dotted the landscape. I've seen enough of them that I really don't care.

I stoped in front of the dorm that I would stay in for now. The inside was decorated nicely. Obviously either this dorm has been here for awhile and was decorated nicely over time or, someone with a lot money owns the dorm.

"Makoto." A childlike voice called.

I looked towards the desk that was next to me. A boy in prisoner garbs was next to me. Blue eyes stared into my soul, into they're prison.

"Hello Pharos." I greeted calmly.

Pharos smiled. "Your late." He said.

"You know why." I replied simply.

Pharos laughed softly. "Enough of the pleasantries, if you wish to continue, I insist that you sign this contract. It's the usual, that you'll be responsible for any and all of your actions." Pharos said calmly.

I wrote my name without a second thought. "Till you decide to pop out of my head again." I said jokingly.

Pharos teleported in front of me with the contract and a grin. "So it begins." He said disappearing to blackness, waving the contract.

I shook my head as I started to walk to the stairwell. "A human female is approaching from above." Orpheus said. "Another one is up there, as well as a male, all three are persona users."

A cute brown haired girl in a pink clothes came running down the stars. She had a brown gun holster, inside was a sliver gun that looked fake. "Who's there?" She said threateningly.

"Makoto Yuuki." I said unfazed by the fact she had a gun and that she was about to draw it.

"Tabeka, wait!" Another female voice said. At that moment, the lights turned back on and MP3 player started up again. A red headed women walked down the stairs.

"I wasn't expecting you to arrive so late." The redhead commented. She had red eyes and her clothes indicated that she came from a wealthy background.

"What?" Tabeka asked confused.

"This is the new transfer student." The red head said. Tebeka relaxed with that tid bit of info. "I am Kirijo Mitsuru and this" she said waving at Tabeka "is Tabeka Yukari, she'll be a junior like you. Now explain why you came late." Mitsuru said.

"There was a train malfunction and someone committed sucide on the tracks." I said calmly.

Mitsuru nodded. "Can you introduce yourself?" She asked.

"My name is Makoto Yuuki." I said with a bow.

"I suppose that you should get to your room. Don't worry your things have already been delivered. Tabeka please show Yuuki to his room." Mitsuru said walking back up.

Both Yukari and I walked up the stairs. "So, uh you don't talk much." Yukari said, sounding desperate for a conversation.

"I just don't like talking excessively, I don't see a point in that." I said simply.

"Okay, um did you see anything weird?" Yukari asked.

"Besides a girl my age having a fake gun in a holster? No." I said looking at her through my covered eye.

We walked in an awkward silence until Yukari stopped at a door. "About what happened earlier.." Yukari trailed.

"Don't tell anyone, got it." I said. Yukari looked shocked. "It was a misunderstanding, it'll paint you in a bad light." I explained.

Yukari nodded and brought some keys from her pocket. "Here's your keys, don't lose them or you won't hear the end of it." Yukari warned.

"Good night." I said unlocking the door.

"Night." Yukari said walking away, probably to her room. My eyes lingered on her back before going into my room. Yukari seems really familiar to me, don't know why.

Inside my room there was a bed, a computer, and night stand with a lamp. My luggage was off to the side. I quickly unpack, I didn't have much anyways.

I laid my tarot card deck on my bed. Through a bit of trial and error, I figured out that I can use a Tarrot card deck to identify someone's Arcana. All I need is the deck, they're name and I have to have met them.

Tebeka Yukari. I drew a card after shuffling it. I had the lovers arcana in my hand. I shuffled the deck again, leaving the Lover's Arcana out. Kirijo Mitsuru, I drew the empress Arcana.

So Yukari is the lovers Arcana, stable relationships and important choices. Mitsuru is of the Empress Arcana, motherly and caring but can be cold as ice.

Deciding to amuse my self a little, I shuffled the deck Again. Makoto Yuuki. I drew two cards instead of one. The fool Arcana and the Death Arcana. Like I expected, nothing changed.

"Why would it?" Orpheus asked.

"I don't know. This gonna be a interesting year isn't it?" I asked.

"I would believe so." Orpheus replied.

I stripped and put on my Pjs and fell asleep.

[deamscape]

A car was on fire on the side of bridge. My partners were dead. I was bawling my eyes out and there was a giant figure above me. Blood was dripping off the figure.

The scene switched and I was in a classroom. Stuff was being thrown at me, kids laughed while doing so.

The scene yet but this time, I was in my current body. Standing on nothing, the entire area was grey.

I looked around for a second before every cell in my body told me to flee, to hide. I turned around unsteadily.

A menacing figure stood behind me. It was clothed in a long black and red trench coat, a hood covered the head while darkness prevented me from see its face, and honestly I don't want to.

It drew a serrated machete with a gloved hand. That did not help my nerves.

Normally, almost nothing can scare me. Only thing that really scare is the death of my friends and family but this thing, it drew a kind of a primal fear out of me.

"Run little fool, run like the coward you are." It taunted in a deep and distorted voice as it slashed at me.

[real world]

I woke up in a cold sweat. "What the hell was that!?" I muttered.

"I-I'm not sure." Orpheus stuttered.

"Corruption." A deep voice said, Thanatos.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What ever that was, it has the power to corrupt. I say to steer clear of it." Thanatos said gravely. This bad, if Thanatos says to steer clear, it's clearly something very dangerous and should be avoided at all costs.

"Well no chance of going back to sleep after that." I muttered as I got out of bed.

After dong my mornings rituals, I walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen. I looked into the cabinet and sweatdropped. That's a lot of Ramen.

After finding some cereal, which I quickly finished, blame me being a wild card. I started to cook up something quick for lunch.

I know some school lunches are good but I'm not taking any chances.

I heard yawning from the stairs. I looked over and saw Yukari coming down the stairs. "Morning Tebeka." I greeted as I put away my lunch.

"Morning Yuuki." She greeted. "Ready for school?"

"As much as I will be." I said calmly.

We walked to a train station and waited quietly for the train to come. I had my headphones on, blocking out the world.

"You shouldn't ignore her like that." Orpheus scolded .

"Orpheus, let the kid do what he wants plus, you should know how the kid works, we are him." Thanatos said.

"Right, sorry." Orpheus apologized.

"No problem Orpheus but, for one thing I would be coming on strong. Two, its just who I am." I said.

I looked out the window. The bridge where my parents and sister died came into view. I clenched my fists and my jaw. I will get my revenge.

The train stopped at our stop. Yukari and I stepped off and started to walk to Gekoen high.

My gaze drifted to the top of the school, some thing felt off.

"It's during shadow hour that you'll see what's wrong, IF you get to the top." Thanatos spoke out.

Great, just great. I walked quietly into the school. It was all hustle and bustle as students moved about, happily chatting with each other. As I walked past, I noticed people sneaking glances at me.

After receiving my hometown, there was a school assembly. The principal started to drone on about things that probably don't matter.

I tuned him out by having a nice little conversation with my personas. "So, anyone in particular I should pay attention too?" I asked.

"There a few, we will point them out as we go along." Orpheus stated.

"Why are you dragging me into this?" Thanatos asked. The two stayed silent. I got the feeling that they were glaring at each other. "Fine." Thanatos said.

"Hey." Some one called from behind me. I turned my head slightly.

"You walked in with Yukari right? I wanna know, does Yukari have a boyfriend?" The guy behind me asked.

"I don't know." I said simply.

"I hear talking, I believe it's coming from miss Toriumi's class." A teacher announced.

"Be quiet, your gonna get me in trouble." Miss Toriumi said.

There's a lot of people talking, how are you gonna get into trouble?

After the assembly was over, thank Kami, the student body walked into they're respective classrooms.

A guy with a blue shirt, black coat and a dark blue baseball cap walked up to me.

"Sup, dude." He greeted

"Who are you?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"I'm Junpei Iroi, nice to meet you. I transferred here in 8th grade, so I know it's tough to be the new kid. So I wanted to say 'hey'. See what A nice guy I am." Junpei said.

"Hey its Yuka-tan!" Junpei said suddenly as Yukari walked in.

She sighed. "At it again, huh? I swear that you'll talk to anyone if they listen." Yulari said annoyed.

"I listened not because I want to, it's because I'm forced too." I said.

"That's cold!" Jumped declared as Yukari giggled a little.

"Anyways, looks like we are in the same home room." Yulari said.

"It's a neat little coincidence." I said calmly.

"That's probably it." Yukari said nodding.

"Uh, hello? Are you forgetting that I am in this class too?" Junpei asked. "By the way I heard you two came to school together."

I glared at him with my uncovered eye. "Are you suggesting something?" I asked quietly.

Junpei stepped back a little. "Sorry." He apologized.

"We live in the same dorm that's it." Yukari stated. It hurt a little for some reason.

"Harsh but true." Orpheus commented.

 **Author: what do you guys think? Please review and well. Let's just hope that he'll doesn't break lose**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: I sorta lied, i will be sporadically updating. Anyways quick recap, don't get used to it. We got to see a part of the end, skips back to when Makoto arrived in the city and he knows about personas and even talks to them. Makoto meets Mitsuru and Yukari, has a flash back and meets a deadly character in his dreams that we will see again. Then Makoto has his first day at school.**

 **done with the recap. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Makoto's POV

Yukari had stuff to do at Archrey club, so I walked with Junpei.

We talked about nothing in particular.

"The guy with the sliver hair that's talking too those girls, he has awoken his persona." Orpheus said.

"Thanks." I said.

After saying goodbye to Junpei, I entered the dorm. Mitsuru was seated on a leather couch, reading a book.

"Evening Kirijo." I greeted tiredly.

"Evening Yuuki." Mitsuru replied in kind.

Yukari was busy studying so I didn't bother her.

I walked up the stairs and into my room. Before I got ready for bed I brought my guitar case. Inside was a wooden guitar. I flipped the case over and opened the second compartment, inside was a battle ready gladius. It was a gift from a family friend.

Third Person POV

A boy with short silver hair, a white dress shirt and a red vest walked down the stairs with a black jacket over his shoulder and a medical pad on his forehead.

"I'm going out for a bit." He said to Mitsuru.

"Hm?" Mitsuru asked looking up from her book.

"Didn't you see the newspaper? There's a lot going on." The boy with a red coat said.

"I know." Mitsuru said calmly. "People who had no problems before are suddenly are developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome. I've seen it in the news quite often lately." She continued.

"Reporters say it's due to stress, but we know better." She said sadly.

"Yea, the shadows." The silver haired boy said. "Otherwise it's not worth my time." He stated.

Mitsuru rolled her eyes fondly. "You have a one track mind. Are you sure your gonna be okay on your own?" She asked. "The chairman will be here for the next few days, but after that, I can.."

The boy leaned down and kissed Mistsuru lightly. "I'll be fine Mitsuru, see you soon." He said smiling walking towards the door.

"Akihiko, don't!" Mitsuru began.

"Treat it like a game, I know." Akihito said as left the dorm.

Mitsuru shook her head and returned to her book.

On top of Gekkohaun highschool

The figure from Makoto's dream stood atop of the school.

"It's almost time, I wonder if your ready, foolish death?" It said looking up at the moon. Black material dropped onto the floor.

"Because if your not. This world is doomed." It said. It started to laugh like a madman.

Makoto's POV

I slept through the class but that didn't mean I wasn't listening. I just so happen to save Junpei some embarrassment.

I wandered through the strip mall for a bit before heading for a seedy part of the city.

A wire fence blocked the area. Thuggish looking guys were laughing while girls that wore revealing clothing watched.

A guy with a red trench coat and black Bennie blended in well. "Thats the one." Thanatos said.

I walked in. The thuggish guys took notice and aprroched me. I kept my eyes locked on guy with the red trench coat.

"Your brave to come here kid." The thuggish guy said. I didn't spar him a glance.

"Move." I said.

That angered the thug. "You got a s-" he said before I punched him in the face and kept walking.

"Move." I repeated.

Three thugs ran in front of me. "Kill them." Thanatos demanded.

"No." I said. I ran forward, tripped the first thug, elbowed the second thug in the gut hard and kneed the Third in the solar plexus.

I walked forward until I was in front of the guy with the red trench coat. "What do you want?" He asked.

"To talk." I said walking past him. The guy walked beside me as we walked into the alley.

"Why do you suppress your persona?" I asked. The guy's step faltered.

"How do you know that I have a persona?" The guy questioned.

"My own Persona told me." I said truthfully. "Now, my question?"

The guy stayed silent. "My persona went berserk and killed a mother in front of her son." The guy said quietly.

"Do you know the difference between a persona and a shadow?" I asked. "There is almost no difference. They are two sides of the same coin. One just protects humanity while the others wants to destroy humanity." I stated.

The guy flat out stopped and narrowed his eyes. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

I faced him. "If you want some sort of vengeance or a peace of mind, in your own way help end the hour after 11:59 PM since Personas can only formed during that time" I lied.

The guy blinked and then nodded. "Thanks for the info but that's not gonna change my mind." The guy said and started to walk back.

"After a certain period of time, a repressed persona will turn into a shadow, and kill not only the original persona who has the persona but everyone it can gets appendages on and they're stronger than most shadows." I stated.

The guy stopped and visibly shook. He calmed down and faced me. "Shinjiro Aragaki." He said.

"Makoto Yuki." I said. I walked away with a small smile.

"There is still a chance he will repress his persona." Thanatos said.

"He won't, not with other people's lives on the line." I said.

I arrived back at the dorm. Yukari was sitting on the leather couch with a man with black hair and a tan coat. I knew his arcana without even drawing a tarot card, the jester.

"I don't have to tell you do I?" Orpheus asked.

"No you don't." I responded.

"Oh, he's back." Yukari said.

"So this is our new guest." The man said as him and Yukari got up.

"Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki, the chairman of the board for your school." He said "Ikutsuki, hard to say isn't it?"

"To the point please." I said coldly. Yukari and the chairman were surprised at my rude demeanor.

"Please, take a seat." Shuji said.

I did so. I sat next to Yukari while Shuji took the leather arm chair. "I must apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations." Shuji apologized.

I originally was supposed to got to a all male dorm but there was supposedly a mishap with the arraignments. Now that I met the man, I'm not so sure about that.

"However, it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment." Shuji said. "Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

"No, I'm fine." I replied.

"Good, I hope you have a successful school year." Shuji said. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Shuji left, but not before telling me to go to bed early and a terrible joke.

"You'll get used to the bad puns." Yukari said.

I got up. "Tebeka, don't trust the chair man, but don't throw his words away." I said.

"What?" Yukari asked, shocked.

"There's a differenance between a fool and a Jester." I said cryptically.

Velvet room

I awoken in a purplish elevator. The door showed a lights passing at a face pace. A man with a long nose and women with blue clothes, blond hair and pale gold eyes. A table separated me and long nosed man.

"Welcome to the velvet room." The long nose man greeted. "My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This is Elizabeth. She's a resident here, like myself."

"Please to meet you." Elizabeth greeted.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It's been years since we had a guest." Igor said. He waved his hand and the contract I signed appeared before me. "Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place. Hence forth you shall be welcomed in the velvet room." He explained.

"You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I ask you only one thing, abide by your contract and assume your responsibility for the choices you make." Igor said.

"I will, I always keep my promises." I said.

"Good, hold on to this." Igor said. A golden key appeared and fell into my hand.

"Till we meet again." Igor said.

Real world

"You've been watched while you sleep." Orpheus reported. I was putting on my school clothes.

I sighed. "Of course."

"Mitsuru, shouji and Yukari were the ones watching you, though Yukari had second thoughts about it." Thanatos said.

I sighed. I then remembered the moon. "It's a full moon Tonight." I said.

Thanatos crackled with glee. "This is gonna be fun."

The next night

"A large shadow and many other shadows are approaching." Orpheus said.

I got up quickly and went over to my guitar case and took out the gladius. I exited my room with the gladius at my side.

Yukari ran up the stairs in a panic. When she saw me with the sword she was shocked for a second before shaking her head.

"We have to get out of here, now!" Yukari said panicked. "Well leave through the back door."

"Fine." I said calmly.

Yukari dragged me the down stairs. When we got to the back door Yukari sighed in relief but then there was some hard knocks on the door.

"L-lets fall back." Yukari stuttered.

I nodded and Yukari dragged me up the stairs. We went several flights of stairs when we came to a floor with a direct line of sight to the moon.

I made Yukari let go of me so I can stare at it.

"It's the beginning of the end Makoto." Thanatos said

"Makoto! What are you doing." Yukari demanded. I stare at her for a second. Thanatos chuckled.

"Why are you scared of death?" I asked.

Yukari was taken aback. "And your not!?" she asked.

"No, death hasn't scared me for a long time." I said.

Yukari grabbed my left arm. "Lets go." Yukari said.

When we got to the roof, Yukari locked the door to the stair way.

"I think we're safe for now." Yukari said.

Third Person POV

Command room

Mitsuru, Akihiko and the chairman stared at a monitor, flipping through the cameras. They stopped at a camera that had a clear view of the roof.

Shadow blobs and more refined shadows pulled themselves onto the roof. A large shadow mainly consisting of hands a blue mask with the Roman numeral for one was the last one to pull up.

"Oh Kami, lets go." Mitsuru commanded.

"Right." Akihiko responded. The duo started to head for the stairs.

"Wait." The chairman said. "Look." Mitsuru and Akihiko came back.

Smaller shadows surged forward. Makoto raced forward and slashed at the nearest shadow.

"He's not fazed." The chairman said.

"Makoto has done this before." Akihiko realized.

"But how, and when?" Mitsuru asked.

Makoto slashed through a shadow, dodged a attack from another shadow and stabbed it when the multi hand shadow slashed at Makoto which he blocked.

Yukari put her evoked to her head and tried to pull the trigger. Makoto saw it and ran back.

A shadow attached Yukari, catching her unaware. She screamed in pain and was thrown backwards.

"Yukari!" Makoto yelled. He ran over to her and destroyed the shadow that attacked her. Makoto checked on Yukari.

Makoto then looked at the evoked that Yukari had and picked it up. He then aimed it at his head once he stood at his full height.

"Per." Makoto began, his words echoing and eyes glowing. A pentagram appeared under Makoto's feet.

"What the hell!?" Akihiko yelled in surprise.

"So." Makoto continued. Two tarot cards appeared, the fool and the death. The multi handed shadow surged forward.

"Na!" Makoto pulled the trigger. The pentagram Shattered and two forms appeared.

"I art thou, and thou art I, I come thy sea of thy soul, Orpheus, master of strings!" Orpheus had white arms and hair, blue body, and black face with red eyes. A lyre was on his back with a red scarf around his neck.

"I art thou, and thou art I, I come thy sea of thy soul, Thanatos, God of the Dead!" Thanatos had a white skull with a the jaw open with no actual face. He wore black trench coat with red straps he wore long white gloves. Coffins that were chained together acted like wings. Thanatos held a long and thin blade.

Mitsuru, akihiko and the chairman stared in shock and awe.

"Orpheus, play them a note." Makoto said simply

"Understood." Orpheus said in a monotone voice. He plucked a string and a shockwave emanated from Orpheus, pushing back the shadows and some of the shadows off the roof.

"Thanatos, slaughter" Makoto ordered.

Thanatos laughed. "Gladly." He said as he charged forward. The first shadow he encountered was slashed along with two of its buddies.

Thanatos went rampant on the shadows. He slashed on after the other, he then grabbed a shadow by its mask and crushed it, black and red matter flying everywhere.

While Thanatos was massacring the shadows, Orpheus was defending Yukari and Makoto, igniting or bashing any shadow that got close.

"Incredible." The chairman said. "Summoning two personas is incredible on it own but, both personas are doing completely different thing, I can't even fathom how he's doing it."

"True but, his pyshce probably can't take much more it." Mitsuru pointed out. She looked at Akihiko, who nodded and then both ran to the stars.

The roof

Thanatos crushed another shadow in his hand. The shadows have been significantly reduced in number and the multi handed shadow was missing a few hands from fighting Thanatos.

Yukari got up. She watched in awe as the shadows were being decimated.

"Thanatos!" Makoto called. "Let's end this!"

Thanatos nodded and flew back to Makoto.

Orpheus crushed a shadow with his lure and returned to Makoto.

"Death's Melody." Makoto commanded. Thanatos let out a terrifying screech while Orpheus started to strum his Lyre. Instead of clashing, the sounds combined to form a extremely haunting melody.

Yukari shivered as shadow started to implode. The multi handed shadow bloated until it exploded and the mask shattered.

When the melody ended Makoto was taking deep breaths before collapsing. Before he hit the floor Yukari caught him. She looked at Makoto with worry.

"He's just unconscious." Orpheus said.

"What? You can talk?" Yukari asked.

"All personas gave the potential to talk Lovers, it only depends on how strong the person that summons the persona is, clearly however you haven't summoned yours at all." Thanatos declared.

"Lovers?" Yukari asked.

"Your arcana." Thanatos explained.

Mitsuru and Akihiko barged through the doors.

"Ah, the empress and the emperor finally arrive, what took you so long?" Thanatos taunted.

"Sorry about Thanatos, he can be a child sometimes." Orpheus explained calmly.

Mitsuru took it in stride and nodded. "How is Yuki?" She asked Yukari.

"He's fine, Orpheus said he's just unconscious and leaning towards believing him" Yukari said.

"Thanatos, any shadows near by?" Orpheus asked.

"No, all the shadows are staying in that tower." Thanatos said, jerking his thumb towards said tower. Orpheus nodded.

"How are you guys even here?" Akihiko asked.

Orpheus shrugged. "Makoto ordered us mentally to defend Yukari and himself until the of the shadow hour."

 **Author: didn't see that coming did ya? So yeah, the character in Makoto's dream is real and is bit off its rocker. I wonder how may of you guys recognized it. Makoto totally kicked ass during his first fight against the shadows.**

 **Review! Now guys, please do reveiw. I am really curious about your thoughts on this story. You guys can effect this story by reveiwing giving me ideas. I will respond in PMs if you have a account on here and in a chapter if you reveiw as a guest. I also wonder if you can guess what will happen later on**

 **your insane if you can**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: I'm spoiling you guys aren't I? I wonder what you guys think of my new character? There's also another OC incoming. One last thing, I will be trying a new writing style this chapter. Anyways ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Third Person POV

A pale women with sliver eyes and black hair was watching the chaos unfold before her eyes.

"Impressive for a kid his age but of course he's still weak." She muttered to herself with a glint in her eyes. "Only time and his friends will make him stronger. Of course, it doesn't

mean I won't have a hand in his growth."

Velvet Room

"It's so nice to see you again." Igor greeted.

I sighed. "Nice to see you too Igor, Elizabeth." Makoto said tiredly.

"You became unconscious when you awoken your power, though I am curious, you seemed to have used your personas before." Igor said.

Makoto nodded. " I was able to summon Personas before, in a much more tiring and time consuming fashion." He explained.

Igor nodded. "Even more so, you summoned Orpheus and Thanatos. Your are quite the interesting guest we've ever had." He said chuckling. "And judging by what you have said earlier, you are quite aware what personas are."

"Yes, Personas are a person's psyche, manifested. If someone would repress long enough or completely reject the persona, it would turn into its counter part, a shadow." Makoto said.

Igor chuckled again. "Quite right. Despite your show of strength, your power is still weak." He said.

"Figures." Makoto said.

"You will get stronger through social links otherwise known as your emotional connection to others." Igor explained.

"The stronger the social links, the stronger my personas are I assume?" Makoto asked.

"Correct. Now then, time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. The next time we meet, it will be of your own accord." Igor stated.

Real world

Makoto returned to consciousness. He felt some ones presence next to me.

"It's Yukari, she has been waiting for you to awake for an entire week." Orpheus explained.

"Thanks Orpheus." Makoto thought

Makoto opened my eyes. Yukari was hovering over him with concern.

"Your awake!." Yukari said happily. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"Tired." Makoto said sitting up.

"You slept for an entire week! How much sleep do you need?" Yukari asked.

"A year sounds nice." I joked. "Why are you here?"

"You saved my life, I felt it only right that I was here when you woke up. The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you, he said you were just exhausted." Yukari explained. "But you kept on sleeping and sleeping. You know how worried I was?"

"Sorry but summoning Orpheus and Thanatos and letting them go wild was very taxing." Makoto explained.

"Um." Yukari began. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. Even though I was supposed to protect you, I.."

"Don't blame yourself." Makoto said, interrupting Yukari.

"Hm?" She asked.

"Fighting that many shadows alone would tire anyone and plus you really didn't get over your fear of death." Makoto explained.

Yukari nodded. "About that." She began.

"Let me guess, Thanatos gave you some creepy advice?" Makoto asked with a tired expression.

I nodded.

Flashback

"Lovers." Thanatos called.

Yukari turned to it. "What?" She asked, a little scared.

"Fearing death will only hamper you, and that will only prove more obvious in the future." Thanatos explained. "It doesn't mean that you should throw yourself at death however. Makoto here would be very upset if that happened." Thanatos started to breaks into insane laughter, creeping Mitsuru, Akihiko and Yukari out a lot.

"Not again." Orpheus muttered

Flashback end.

Makoto sighed. "He does that time to time." He explained tiredly.

There was a second of silence. "You control over your personas was amazing." Yukari commented quietly. Makoto only nodded.

After thinking it over and with a little hesitation, Yukari told Makoto how she was alone, like him and that her dad died in a accident and that Yukari and her mom did not see eye to eye. Yukari told him that she knew his past.

Makoto just listened and when Yukari apologized again for being useless in the fight, he just shook his head and told her wasn't her fault again.

Yukari left in pretty good spirits, considering everything that happened.

Mitsuru was talking with Akihiko about something. Those two were really close. Yukari thought those two are dating but I don't have any evidence to support it.

"Kirijo, Makoto finally awoken a few minutes ago." Yukari reported.

Mitsuru nodded. "Thank you Tebeka." She said.

"Did Makoto say anything?" Akihiko asked.

"Besides telling me what happens wasn't my fault. He said that he wanted a year of sleep." Yukari told them.

The next day

Yukari waited at the gate until Makoto walked up to said gate.

"Makoto." She called.

Makoto walked over. "What do you want?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"And your back to being blunt." Orpheus muttered to Makoto

"How are you feeling?" Yukari asked.

"Tired." Makoto stated. "But I'll be sleeping I class so I'll be fine."

"Are you serious?" Yukari deadpaned.

"Yes." I said.

"Your enjoying this aren't you Makoto?" Thanatos asked.

"Yes I am." Makoto thought.

Yukari sighed. "After school, come to the fourth floor, Mr. Ikutsuki wants to talk to you." Yukari explained.

Makoto nodded. "Thanks." He said as the duo started for the school again.

Like last time Makoto had a cat nap doting school. Junpei again was called up for a question and asked for Makoto's help. He instantly gave the right answer.

"This is really just a cycle isn't it?" Orpheus asked. Students whispered about Makoto as he passed, thinking that he didn't notice.

"It's the mysterious vibe he gives off and the fact he walks with, on occasion, apparently one the most popular girls." Thanatos explained.

"Maybe I should act insane if I move again." Makoto thought.

Seeing as there was an important meeting, Makoto headed straight home.

When arrived at the dorm, no one was one the bottom floor. Makoto quickly went up the stairs. On the fourth floor, Yukari was waiting for him again.

"Oh, there you are." Yukari greeted.

"I assumed everyone is in that room." Makoto asked, nodding towards the double doors.

"Yea, come on." Yukari said.

The duo entered the room. Mitsuru and Akihiko where sitting opposite of each other while Ikutsuki sat in an arm chair in the middle.

After some general greeting, Ikutsuki asked Makoto to sit. He sat across from Yukari who sat on the velvet sofa.

"Oh, before that. I believe I mentioned him earlier but this is Akihiko." Ikutsuki said, introducinh Akihiko.

Makoto only nodded.

"Okay onto business. Would you believe me if told you a day consists of more than 24 hours?" Ikutsuki Asked.

"Your ten years too late chairman." Makoto said nonchalantly.

"Really?" Ikutsuki asked surprised.

"I've known about it since the death of my parents, I call it the shadow hour." Makoto explained.

"So your aware of the shadows?" Akihiko asked.

Makoto nodded. "I've been fighting them for a long time."

"How? The chances of some one surviving with they're personas for any number of years fighting the shadows is nearly zero." Mitsuru said really confused. The others were confused and interested at the same time.

Makoto kept silent.

Ikutsuki sighed. "This is an interesting situation. I've would have never though he would have fought shadows before but it begs the question, how?" He thought to himself.

"We are are official school club. We are the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, SEES for short." Ikutsuki Explained.

"I assume that you want me to join." Makoto asked.

"Correct." Mitsuru said. She got up and opened the sliver case that was laid on the brown table that what in the middle of the group. Inside is an Evoker and a red arm band with SEES on it. "Are you willing to?" She asked.

"I have one thing to ask of you all before I join." Makoto stated.

Everyone percked up, Ikutsuki scowled in a such way that it was barely noticeable.

"So, the jester is upset that you have a condition for joining." Thanatos mused.

"Do not ask me how I know about shadows, personas or anything to that nature. They are secrets for a reason." Makoto stated calmly and yet an unsaid threat hung in the air.

"What is he playing at?" Ikutsuki Thought to himself.

"Social link warning." Orpheus warned.

*crack*

"Ow." Makoto complained mentally.

"Thou art I and I art thou. Thou has established a new bond and shall be blessed when forging personas of the fool Arcana." Orpheus said in a possessed voice.

Makoto sighed internally. "This is gonna be painful yead." Makoto thought glumly.

Soon the most of the group went to they're separate rooms. Mitsuru walked to the command room and shut a certain camera and went back to her room.

"Wake up." Pharos said.

Makoto woke opened his uncovered eye. "Hello Pharos."

"The end will come but you already knew that." Pharos commented

"What do you want Pharos?" Makoto asked

"I simply want to talk." Pharos said.

"Okay." Makoto responded.

"I am curios on what you are going to do with your new found friends." Pharos stated bluntly.

"Treat them like human beings, not like a simple tool." Makoto said seriously.

"And should you take the other route in a healthy relationship?" Pharos asked innocently.

"You know better than to ask." Makoto stated annoyed

Pharos nodded. "Okay." He said.

"Social link." Orpheus warning.

*smash*

Makoto ground his teeth silently.

"Thou art I and I art thou, thou has established a new bond and shall be blessed when forging personas of the death Arcana." Orpheus said possessed.

"Sorry about that." Pharos apologized.

The next morning

"What's taking him so long." Yukari asked a little annoyed. She had just called Makoto a few minutes ago but he hasn't shown up yet

Makoto walked down the stairs with a bag over his shoulders. "Couldn't sleep last night." He said bluntly.

Akihiko snorted. "You sure don't mince words." He said amused.

Yukari wasn't so amused. "He's right here, so what's this about?" She asked.

"Theres some one I wanna introduce." Akihiko said. "Hey, hurry it up."

"Hold your horses. This is freaking heavy." A voice on the other side of the door said.

"Junpei." Makoto muttered.

Said teenager walked throu the double doors with bags in tow.

"Junpei!? What are you doing her?" Yukari asked shocked.

After some confusion, some anger and a poorly hidden lie. Akihiko told the group they can start exploring Tartarus.

"Tartarus huh? The pit of the Greek underworld." Makoto said.

"What? I thought it sounded like some toothpaste." Junpei said bluntly.

"We believe that it's the reason that the shadow hour or the dark hour exists." Akihiko explained.

"I hope so." Yukari muttered.

"The chairman will fill us in tomorrow night." Akihiko said.

The next day

Mitsuru walked down stairs and saw a bloody note in the table. "What the hell?" She thought

The paper read this " Dear SEES, Bloody days are ahead, I wish to fight you all on the night when the moon is reborn, meet me at the edge of the abyss. If you don't, one of your team member's lives are forfeit. I will start with the lovers. Best of luck, C."

Mitsuru held the note, rereading it over and over, not moving at all besides her eyes.

Akihiko walked down. "Mitsuru, what's wrong?" He asked noticing her distress.

Mitsuru showed Akihiko the letter. He gradually paled as he read the letter. "Is this someone's idea of a sick joke!?"

 **Author: no it's not a sick joke. A new mysterious OC, Makoto is recruited into SEES as well as Junpei and a challenge/death threat. Not a bad chapter. Reveiw.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow: not much to say, ON WITH THE SHOW**

Yukari stood up and stretched her limbs. "Ah, finally. I thought I was going to fall asleep." Yukari said before sending a quick look at Makoto who looked refreshed.

"Unlike a certain someone, who actually fell asleep." Yukari thought, eyebrows twitching a little.

"Huh, Yukari must be mad about me sleeping." Makoto thought Idly."meh, she'll get over it."

Mitsuru walked through the doors. That drew the classes attention. "Can I have a minute?" She asked. "Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone."

"Oh, we are having that talk." Junpei said. Yukari freaked out a little.

"I'll save the details for later. See you there." Mitsuru said before she left the classroom.

"Wow, she didn't waste any time leaving." Junpei commented.

"She's probably busy with things like the student council, unlike us." Yukari said with a little contempt.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "What's got under her skin?" He thought.

"I don't know but it is very interesting." Thanatos commented.

"Whoa Yukari, Do I sense some hostility?" Junpei asked.

The day past without much fanfare. I walked home with Junpei, who told some inappropriate jokes as we walked along. I can't really tell any jokes.

We walked into the lounge, everyone else was already sat down at the table.

Shuji explained that they were exploring Tartarus that night due to the number of persona users jumping up to five and that, due to Akihiko's injuries, he won't be able to go any further than the lobby.

"There is something else." Mitsuru said as she brought a letter that was stained red.

"This morning, I found this on the table downstairs." Mitsuru explained.

"Dear SEES, Bloody days are ahead, I wish to fight you all on the night when the moon is reborn, meet me at the edge of the abyss. If you don't, one of your team member's lives are forfeit. I will start with the lovers. Best of luck, C." Mitsuru read.

Junpei was down right confused while Yukari's widen with fear. Makoto's blood ran cold.

"You don't think it's?" Makot trailed off mentally.

"I believe so." Orpheus said quietly.

"This is not good." Thanatos said darkly.

"I'm lost here, what's going on?" Junpei asked obliviously.

"This C character wants us to meet them at the lobby to Tartarus to fight us in a few we refuse, they will kill us one by one, starting with Yukari." Akihiko explained.

"Wait hold up! This has to be some kind of Prank!" Junpei insisted.

"The Ink." Makoto said out loud.

"What?" Shuji asked.

"This is getting out of hand and we haven't even fought a shadow on the full moon besides the one Makoto destroyed." Shuji thought seriously.

"There something off with the ink." Thanatos pointed out.

"Are we sure that what C wrote with regular ink or with ink at all?" Makoto asked.

After some more discussion, we had everyone calm down and walk to the school gate.

"This is it? This is the place!?" Junpei asked. "Why here?"

"Just wait." Akihiko said.

The sky turned green as the dark hour settled in. The school began to grow and twist. It stopped, touching the bottom of the moon.

Yukari and Junpei looked on in awe. Akihiko and Mitsuru looked on with no real feeling. Molotov started at Tartarus with grim determination.

"This is Tartarus, the labyrinth that only reveals it self during the dark hour." Mitsuru explained.

Junpei freaked out about what happened to the school. Mitsuru explained what she knew, which wasn't a whole lot.

We walked into the lobby. There was marble pillars in a circular room, a tile floor. There was a marble stair case that led to a door that was white and gold that suspended in the air.

"Wow, it's just as cool inside." Junpei said in awe.

Yukari was also in awe with a tinge of worry. Makoto surveyed the room with an analytical gaze.

"This is the only entrance and exit. The labyrinth lies beyond the door at the top of the stairs." Mitsuru explained.

"First, we will have you guys get a feel for this place. Why don't you guys look around." Akihiko asked.

"What!? By ourselves?" Yukari asked in shock.

"We are not asking for you guys to go very far and I'll be feeding you guys information from here." Mitsuru explained.

"You two didn't plan on coming in the first place." Junpei realized quietly.

"That's right. We are also gonna appoint a leader to make any Necessary decisions" Akihiko said.

"For real? One of us?" Junpei asked. "Pick me! Pick me me me!" Junpei said excitedly.

Akihiko deadpaned at Junpei's antics. His eyes met mine. "Makoto's leading." Akihiko declared.

"W-what!" Junpei stuttered. "Why him? He doesn't look like leader material!" Junpei declared seemingly angry.

"But he has fought them before." Yukari said.

"Wait really!?" Junpei yelled in surprise.

"He fought off the Shadows before." Yukari pointed out.

Makoto simply nodded.

"Wait seriously?" Junpei asked surprised.

"There's another reason." Akihiko began. He drew his evoker and pointed at his temple. "Can either of you summon your persona without any difficulties, like Makoto can?"

"Y-yeah, of course I can." Junpei stated.

"I think so." Yukari said not really sure.

A flash of light caught Makoto's attention. A black door was standing all by it self off to the side.

"I do believe that leads the velvet room." Orpheus stated.

"I agree what else would a free standing door like this one lead to?" Makoto asked mentally before walking up it and opening it.

Velvet Room

"Welcome back." Igor greeted.

"Good to see the two of you again." Makoto said as he sat in his chair.

"The time has come for you to wield your power." Igor said happily.

Real world

Yukari and Junpei approached Makoto. "You okay?" Yukari asked as Makoto turned around.

"Yeah, you look like a zombie." Junpei pointed out.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to step aside so I can deal with Thanatos and Orpheus." Makoto lied.

"Wait what?" Junpei asked

Yukari nodded in understanding. "It must be times like that, that makes having multiple personas hard." She commented.

Junpei just stood there for a second.

"Lets go." Makoto said as approached the stairs with Yukari.

"Wait up!" Junpei yelled as ran to catch up with his class mates

Tartarus block 1 floor 1

"So this is it?" Junpei asked rhetorically.

"I hope we don't get lost." Yukari said.

"Can you three hear me?" Mitsuru asked.

"Loud and clear." Makoto responded.

"Woah, is that you senpi?" Junpei asked surprised.

"I'll be providing radio back up for here on out." Mitsuru stated.

"Understood, lets go." I ordered as I started to run foward.

The trio walked around a short bit. Makoto , of course, had Makoto gladius. Junpei had a Katana but was holding it the wrong way. Yukari has a bow and arrow.

"I detect a shadow up ahead." Mitsuru warned.

"Understood. Yukari, Junpei your up." Makoto ordered.

"Alright!" Junpei yelled excitedly. He charged foward with glee.

Yukari glanced at Makoto before taking aim.

There was two Maya, shadows that are little more than blobs on the ground. They had a blue mask with two hands sprouting from the blob that is they're body. Weak and the prefect Shadow to introduce a newbie on how to fight shadows. Even better is that it's a cowardly Maya.

"You are gonna sit back and watch?" Thanatos asked disappointedly.

"They need practice and having me fight would defeat the purpose." Makoto explained mentally. Thanatos huffed and Makoto had the distinct feeling that Orpheus was shaking his head in amusement.

Junpei ran up to a Maya and repeatedly slashed the shadow. It was dispersed but not before getting two hits in. Junpei's handling of the sword made Makoto's eye twitch.

Yukari, as expected, hanged back and shot the second Maya. She fired two shots before the Maya dispersed.

"She is a very good shot, a stronger bow would suit her better." Orpheus commented.

"Agreed, as for Junpei.." Makoto trailed off.

Junpei shivered.

"What's wrong Junpei?" Yukari asked

"Nothing." Junpei answered. "I feel like I pissed off someone who is very dangerous." He thought.

Makoto walked foward and passed his teammates, one hand holding a gladius and the other in his pocket. "There's other shadows on this floor. I haven't even seen your personas yet, once I do, I can really tell what your made of." He said.

Junpei was kinda mad at Makoto. To Junpei, Makoto was acting all high and might, just hanging back.

It took a while but the trio cleared the floor of all shadows. Junpei was injured but it wasn't Dia couldn't fix. Yukari was unhurt, same with Makoto.

"They are bit rough but, they can be bettered." Orpheus said

Next day

"Hey Makoto!" Kanji called. "Dude, I thought the rumor about you and Yukari was true."

Makoto shrugged. "They're rumors, they're rarely true."

"I guess your right but, you sure had some bad luck since you transferred here. Everyone is saying that they're hearing voices. But I guess since you listen to your head phones most of the time you didn't hear them." Kenji commented.

Makoto nodded in agreement.

"I would say it's the Shadows. The school is Tartarus." Thanatos commented.

Unknown place

The chirping of birds echoed in the air. Trees were swaying peacefully in a breeze.

Corruption is laying down, enjoying the peace. Black grass peaked out from under his body.

"Only four more days." He muttered. "Lets see what your made of Makoto." He muttered.

"Purity." He said very quietly, placing his on the middle of his chest.

 **Shadow: another chapter, another mystery. Reveiw and I'll see you guys in the light**


End file.
